Unknown
by huddyaimee
Summary: The title will change. House, Cuddy, Wilson and the new team are invited out to an abandoned army base. People have gone missing there and no-one knows who's behind it.House/Cuddy and Cuddy/Thirteen pairing mainly Huddy though
1. Prologue

Prologue

His hand ran over the coarse paper of the invite. It was a bad day. The rain pounded on the window as the northerly gale caused the temperature to drop to 33°F. Thunder rumbled just miles away causing the window panes to shudder. The door from the differentials room opened and in popped a light brown haired, woman's head.

"House," she said, bringing him from the invite.

"Hmm," he hummed in a non-committal response.

"We're leaving," she told him. "The weather is getting worse and we're tired,"

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, returning his attention to the invite in his hands.

House never got invited to things and when he did, he was forced by his boss. However, this invite caused his brain to start ticking at the thought of a puzzle. Who had sent the invite? House picked up his red and grey ball, examining it before he threw it against the wall above his computer. He did this a few times before picking up the phone and dialling his boss' extension, putting on speaker whilst continuing to throw the ball at the wall.

"Doctor Cuddy," came the signed greeting after she had seen the caller I.D.

"I'm not going," he told her bluntly.

"Not going to…?" she continued, assuming he hadn't finished his sentence.

"I'm not going," he said again.

"Not going to what?" she asked impatiently. "Stop playing your little games, House,"

"I'm not going to that little camp that you organised," he told her. "I know it was you that planted that little invite in one of my case files,"

"I didn't invite you anywhere!"

"Oh, don't act innocent with me, miss," he told her.

"Shut up, House," she said, fiddling with the pearls around her neck uncomfortably just before her personal assistant came into the room with her mail.

"Well, I'm not going," he told her sternly before hanging up. _If it wasn't Cuddy, _House thought, _it must've been Wilson_. House jumped to his feet, making a bee-line for the oncologist's office.

Little did House know that his team, Wilson and Cuddy had all been invited.

**A/N:** Please lemme know what you guys think. This is only the prologue but it will eventually turn into a horror fic. I was inspired by Taylor (HuddyBrave on fanpop) to write this after reading the first chapter to her murder mystery fic. Please leave reviews. Oh, before I forget, this will be a Huddy fic, but there will be some parts which are Thirteen/Cuddy. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

::: Chapter 1 :::

_2 Months Later_

Sergeant by the gateway came to attention as the bus was granted access to the all but deserted army camp. Out on the horizon was the outline of the inner fence and the shadow of the three storey accommodation block. The occupants of the bus stared out the windows. The sun was out, but the cooler winds of spring countered it. The grass was wild and a brilliant green and the small lake near the accommodation gave the base a summer camp feeling. House's stomach churned at the thought of being on a military establishment again. The dirt track on which the bus drove was bumpy and full of potholes, causing unexpected jolts.

When the bus came to a stop outside the inner fence, the corporal driving the bus jumped out to unlock the gate; the eyes of a staff sergeant and his captain fixed on him.

"Corporal!" barked the captain.

The corporal stopped what he was doing, springing to attention and facing him before saluting. "Sir!?" was his reply.

"Who are they?" the officer barked again, gesturing towards the vehicle.

"Doctors from Princeton, sir," he replied obediently, knowing fully well that the officer knew that they were doctors from Princeton.

The captain muttered something under his breath to the staff sergeant besides him before a, somewhat, menacing smile spread across both their faces. The captain nodded, allowing access to the heart of the base. The corporal proceeded through the gate and took the six doctors to the mess hall. He left quickly and when arriving at the front gates, requested to be posted anywhere but at the base after something alerted his senses.

*

"Thought this was an abandoned base," the shore, balding man said as the group entered the mess hall.

"It is," came the black man's response. "But just because it's out of action, doesn't mean that there won't be soldiers walking around,"

The group took up residence at one of the tables in the virtually deserted hall. The lunch was laid out cafeteria style and was occupied only by a cook and two junior soldiers. The mess was huge and the groups' voices echoed of the concrete walls. It was at least the size of a small aircraft hanger.

"When was it decommissioned?" Wilson asked curiously, as he continued to inspect the building.

"Only a couple of months ago," came House's gruff voice.

The group turned to him, pleading with him to continue.

"My father," he spat, "Had corps buddies and other service comrades. My mom keeps in touch with them even though he's gone,"

"Why?" Cuddy asked him with the same curiosity that Wilson had.

"They say its haunted," came a simply reply.

Silence fell over the group as they took in their surroundings. The clock was soon to strike 1230 and Thirteen's stomach rumbled.

"Well, I'm going to get lunch," she told the group. "Anyone coming with?" She asked again as the balding man stood with Cuddy and the three made their way to the lunch bar, leaving the other three in relative silence.

"Greg House?" came a somewhat familiar voice behind the cripple. "Long time, no see,"

House spun to look at the man. his eyes fixed on the silver eagle pins on his epaulettes before travelling across his left breast which was decorated in ribbons and landing on the name badge.

"Jonny Walker," he questioned in surprise.

Jonny smiled at him. "None other than,"

Jonny was a tall, well built man, nearing his mid fourties. The uniform complimented him and made him look like a strict, disciplined military officer as well as a professional man.

"Only a colonel?" House questioned. "I thought you'd be at least a one star by now,"

Jonny's smile faltered for a second. "Well that's what you get for being a C.F.R1," he justified before changing the subject. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing to the group at the lunch counter.

"Thirteen, 'I have a big nose' and 'I'm not a doctor, though people like to think I am'," he told the man.

"Seriously,"

Wilson butted in. "They're doctors Hadley, Taub and Cuddy," he said gesturing to the appropriate people. "And this is doctor Foreman, I'm doctor Wilson,"

Jonny looked at the group who were now returning from getting their lunch. "She's hot," he stated bluntly.

"Who?" House asked quickly.

"That Cuddy chick,"

"That's my eye candy, back off," House grumbled as Wilson and Foreman looked at each other, smirking.

"Aw, is Housey – Wousey in love?" Jonny mocked before being serious again. "Oh, is that Lisa girl you went to uni with here? Your mom said you guys worked together,"

House rolled his eyes. "That is her, you moron,"

"Who's this?" Cuddy asked after she heard her name.

Jonny spun to face her. "Colonel Jonny Walker," he said, beaming. "Greg, here, is a childhood friend,"

House scoffed before Taub and Thirteen joined them at the table. Cuddy hadn't yet sat down and was left to sit next to House with a completely lock-struck look on her face. Jonny bid the group farewell and winked at Cuddy. House picked a cherry tomato off her place and popped it in his mouth. Cuddy sent him a death glare.

*

The room was solid, round and made out of cement. In the middle sat a man, tied to a chair; the sounds of dripping water, echoing through the room. The mans head dropped in exhaustion. The silence was broken a minute later when the heavy metal door on the south side of the room opened. The sounds of footsteps rang out before the door was closed again.

"Pick your head up!" the person yelled at the man. The man did as he was told. "Your little friends have just arrived on base and they too, will be picked off one by one,"

"Why," the man groaned.

"What!?" the man yelled again. "You don't speak out of turn!"

"Why are you doing this," he tried again.

"I want to hurt him like he hurt me!"

"Well, you're going about it the wrong way then, aren't you, Tr –"

"I said you don't talk out of turn, bastard!" he yelled before the shot of a gun filled the hollow room. It struck the man square in the head.

*

"Doctors Cuddy and Hadley, in room 20013," a lance corporal said, handing out keys. "Wilson and House, in room 20014 and Taub and Foreman in room 20015. Bathrooms are at the end of the hall, they are single sex and mess times are posted around on pin boards,"

"Hear that, Cuddles, single sex bathrooms," House whispered in her ear suggestively when the others had departed.

"Oh yeah, its making me horny just thinking about it," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

House glared at her and made his way to his room to find Wilson half dressed. When Cuddy entered she was greeted with Thirteen making her bed. Cuddy went and sat on the edge of hers, deep in thought whilst absentmindedly staring at Thirteen.

"See anything you like?" she asked Cuddy.

Cuddy looked away. "Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"You were staring," she told her flatly.

"Oh, sorry, doctor Ha –" but she was cut off.

"Thirteen," Thirteen corrected her.

"Sorry,"

Thirteen scoffed and returned to what she was doing whilst Cuddy changed into the clothing that they were issued.

**A/N: **to be continued….i hope you like…im trying to think of how I can incorporate the 'they say its haunted' and the death and jonny into the horror….hmm…I wont be updating in like ages cause I have summer holidys! yes! shame on all of you who have winter christmas'…I got nearly 2 months off and then back to school so it shouldn't be too bad…reviews are appreciated as always!!!!

1 : CFR is a military term meaning, Commissioned from the Ranks.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, this is just a quick authors note. Sorry I haven't been updating…I'm on holidays at the moment and mum won't let me update. I will, however, be returning to school next month and updates will start flowing again. I do want to see tons of reviews from older readers and especially new readers, they make my day!

Xx

Aimee


End file.
